


A twitch stream like no other

by Kimby_101



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimby_101/pseuds/Kimby_101
Summary: The Treesicle team continues there normal schedule for weekly streams but instead of it being about gaming it's a q&a for bits and subs. It starts out pretty normal until a certain user asks personal questions in exchange for a large amount of bits...





	A twitch stream like no other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't judge too much (no one was writing fiction about Ryan and Grant yet and there like one of my fav YouTube otps so I kinda had to) I hope you like it anyways and maybe I'll write more,and trust me I have plenty of ideas.

Ryan and Grant had been discussing about this idea for a stream for days listing out all the pros and cons and finally deciding there were gunna do this. "Grant are you sure we should go with this? What if people think we're doing it for fame or something?" Ryan questions Grant. Grant takes a deep breath and sighs, "Ryan I already told you, we'll explain it's for a charity that were supporting and instead of us focusing on a game we could get a little more in touch with our fans."

Grant meets eyes with Ryan and he looks more confident. "Alright let's start this thing."

The stream starts, people rushing on confused to why they aren't playing a game. To that Grant briefly explains only to be cut off by Ryan. "Guys we did this stream to raise money for a charity that us the Treesicle team support and we were wondering if any of you could at least donate 5$ it helps so much. And since we were already on a somewhat personal subject we thought it'd a great idea to try to and answer questions you guys give us in exchange for donat-" "Long story short well do what you want for bits and subs!" 

Grant looks at Ryan with slight confusion waiting for him to say something else. "I mean like....with the bits we can transfer them into currency for the charity y'know?" Grant looked satisfied with Ryan's come back and decided to proceed with the stream.

Grant couldn't help but notice how before starting the stream and even when starting it Ryan seemed a bit fidgety and unsteady like something was on his mind. Or perhaps someone~. Grant didn't think much of it cause for the time he's spent with Ryan he'd think if it was something serious he wouldn't hesitate on telling his best friend.

The stream was going exceptionally well for something they had thought of on short notice. The questions remained mainly on how things work for the videos from recording to editing. That is ,until questions Ryan had been dreding since the idea of this stream started.......personal questions.

Someone I'm the comment section had asked "Ryan what's your favorite thing about Grant's face?" Grant was the one mainly reading the chat for questions decided to read it aloud. He seemed a bit confused but turn to Ryan and asked him anyway. "Ryan, what  _IS_  your favorite thing about my face?" Ryan gazed at Grant then looked away with a slight blush. He was all star-y eyed and didn't even know it.

Ryan new damn well he had a crush on Grant for a long time but was afraid if he told him it would ruin their friendship. When Grant went up to him with the idea of a q&a stream for charity he was super against it. People were already catching him stare at Grant during streams that he thought people would call him out for it and Grant would know the truth. But the look in Grant's eyes were enough to make him do anything he ever wanted and more. He had to say yes (cause he physically couldn't say no).

"Uh..um...uhhh it would have to be your cheekbones, there really prominent when you smile." With those few words Ryan was able to say the chat was overcome by awwww's and "Gryan proof" that kind of shit. (And tbh I don't even know if their ship name is Gryan it could be Rant for all I know)

Grant must have thought Ryan was joking for the fan girls cause literally right after Ryan said that he goes "Aw really? You like my cheekbones Ryan?" Sounding like a cute anime girl resting his head on his shoulder looking adorable with big puppy dog eyes.

Within a matter of  **seconds** Ryan goes from a light peachy color to a deeper coral color. He tried to shake Grant off but it was too late he was growing a hard on. Nothing too noticeable, but enough to make Ryan a bit more sweaty at the chance that Grant could notice.

Grant remarks Ryan dramatic change in hue and asks what's wrong. "Ryan is everything alright? You seem to be getting more and more red. Are you hot, I could turn the fan higher if you want." It kills Ryan to lie to his best friend and most of the time he call tell, so what Ryan is about to do was pretty risky.

"Yup I'm just really feeling the heat today y'know. I should probably take off my jacket." Ryan took this occasion as something to hide his boner with...but Grant had other plans. He got up and asked "Oh Ryan lemme put away your jacket for you." Ryan freaks the hell out and gets up only to yell "WAIT NO I NEED IT!" Grant just stares at Ryan asking himself 'what is wrong with him today?'

Ryan grabbed his jacket and sat down but since Grant was already close to him the kinda fumbled in each other's way a bit and that lead to Grant rubbing his thigh against Ryan boner wich made him whine. Ryan quickly cups his hand hoping his best friend didn't hear his lustful cry.

Oh Grant herd it he was just too chocked to comment on it.

They continued the stream but the same person again asks "Hey since Ryan likes Grant cheekbones so much how about a little kiss on them? I'll donate 100$ for it." At this point Ryan's more red than a fire hydrant. He immediately declines but the person insists raising the price to 500$. Grant, despite everything that just happened in the past hour doesn't want to pass this up cause he cares so much he declares "Ryan if you're too much of a wimp I'll do it myself!" Grant quickly and unpredictedly swoops in to kiss Ryan's cheekbone. But since Ryan's a mess he panicked and turn his head the wrong way wich left his lips on Grant's.

 They both were panicking but didn't stop...this felt so foreign yet so right to them. Ryan tried to pull away for the camera sake but to his surprise Grant pull him deeper into it. For what started small and cute turned hot and sloppy. Ryan was starting to mess up Grant hair while he was experimenting with his tongue. Sooner or later the two where just full on frenching each other on a twich stream. Grant finally pulled away once Ryan boner poked his stomach.

They were both breathless but had to say something. Grant turned to the camera to say something and realized that the time they were making out the surpassed their fund-raiser goal. Berly anyone in the chat spoke a word."Um...well..uh since we passed our fund together this is the end of the stream so uh bye guys." And with that said Grant ended the stream. 

Ryan was just trying to leave the room but was stopped by Grant's voice "How long has it been Ryan?" Ryan fucking froze."What do you mean buddy?" "Since you liked me dummy?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

See what happens in chapter 2.......

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be surprised if there's random letters at some places this is the first time that I'm writing of archive your own (I've only written on whattpad)


End file.
